


No Good.

by slasher48



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Bad Girls, Episode: s03e17 Enemies, F/F, F/M, Go Ask Malice, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Pining, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith pines, after it's too late. </p><p>...Then she shoves it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good.

_I’m no damn good for her anyway_.

Faith tosses back another one, throwing a glare at the bartender to stop his wary approach. Perks of the job with the Mayor, nobody comes to take the alcohol away from the kid pounding shots in broad daylight.

Un-perks, losing the sweetest, hottest piece of ass Faith ever got her hands on, and the best friend she almost had (since Tommy).

It was only one night, of course, long before the shit hit the fan. When patrolling had them both hard up. But Buffy was soft and lush under her jeans, her braids making curls over her pillow, and she curled into Faith after, like Faith was _safe_ for her. Like she was wanted– _necessary_. Like Buffy  _cared_. God, it was terrifying, but it worked, for once. For that night. Til that vamp got back in the picture.

Five seconds too late, bing bam boom the Mayor’s stooge was dead, and all of that was over for good. Not that it lasted  _that_ long, obviously: one night specials are kind of her thing. Get some and get gone. _  
_

But Buffy…

Faith shakes her head at herself in disgust. So what if B’s not some jerk _guy_ who blew her off for someone better? Not like that changes anything–she should’ve known better than to attempt sex and friendship. You don’t mix those. It’s just a recipe for getting your heart’s ass handed to you. One or the other: preferably sex. Can’t make good on anything else–losers like her never manage it, she knows this by now.

B smelled so nice and her moans were soft and whispery and _trusting_ , and Faith has taken herself to town more than once just remembering. But that’s over, it’s _done_ , along with pretending to herself that  _good_ is in her. It’s impossible. Least the Mayor lets her know the score upfront: better for everyone she sticks to the side that actually likes her talents, the one she  _knows_ might screw her over, than try any different.

 _No damn good for anyone, I knew that already_.

Pft. Who cares about good anyway. What’s good ever done but show her how wrong she is to do what she was  _born to do_.

Time to turn over a new leaf.

_Can’t be good for you, B, but I can be the worst enemy you ever made, and you can remember me **that** way._


End file.
